U & I
by Bulecelup
Summary: Kamu dan aku, tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. TYL!Reborn/Lambo.


**Title: **U & I.

**Pair: **(TYL!) Reborn/Lambo.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary: **Kamu dan aku, tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. TYL!Reborn/Lambo.

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lambo sangat membenci Reborn. Ah, itu bukanlah hal baru di Vongola HQ. semua penghuni tempat itu tahu tentang riwayat Reborn dan Lambo, yang hampir bisa didefinisikan seperti majikan dan budak, guru dan murid, rival, dan musuh bebuyutan.

Diusianya yang menginjak 17 tahun, Lambo sudah tak lagi mencoba untuk membunuh Reborn. Karena dia sekarang cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kalau Reborn akan dengan mudahnya membunuhnya duluan jika dia berani mencobanya.

Reborn sendiri tidak terlalu banyak berubah di versi dewasanya. Dia masih doyan menyiksa Lambo dengan segala cara yang manusia kenal di dunia ini, mulai dari siksa fisik sampai siksa batin. Entahlah, mungkin Reborn itu tipe sadistik, suka menyiksa orang lain.

Biasanya Lambo akan mengubris Reborn apabila dirinya mulai disiksa lagi oleh tutor dari neraka itu, namun akhir-akhir ini… dia nampak seperti menghiraukan itu. Bah, dia bahkan tidak perduli soal hasutan Reborn sekarang!

"Terserah. Aku sudah capek dengan segala macam tetek bengek milikmu, Reborn. Lebih baik kau melanjutkan hidupmu daripada membuang-buang waktumu denganku, si _aho-ushi_."

Lambo berkata dengan ketusnya, setelah lagi-lagi dia dicekal oleh Reborn ke lantai menggunakan kaki. Reborn melihatnya pergi berjalan meninggalkannya, dia tidak menengok kebelakang. Langkah kakinya pun mantap.

Reborn tadinya menyeringai melihat lagi-lagi dia berhasil membuat Lambo naik darah, tapi seringainya menghilang pada saat Tsuna memberinya kabar kalau Lambo ingin keluar dari Vongola. Meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai _Thunder Guardian_.

"Apa yang kali ini kamu perbuat kepadanya, Reborn?" Tsuna bertanya sambil memberi pandangan tajam kepada mantan tutornya. "Aku sudah capek melihatmu selalu menganggunya, Demi Tuhan, dia hanyalah remaja labil! Kamu tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan!"

Reborn seperti biasanya mencueki omongan Tsuna. Tahu apa dia, dia sendiri saja masih bocah ingusan. Tapi omongan Tsuna membuat Reborn jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, Lambo ingin pergi dari sini karena dirinya. Dia membuatnya muak berada disini.

Ah, lagi-lagi Reborn menepis rasa bersalah itu. Reborn tidak pernah salah. Dan Lambo terlalu pengecut untuk pergi keluar dari sini, memangnya diluar sana dia bisa apa?

Reborn masih tetap berpegang teguh kepada pendiriannya sampai dia menyadari kalau kamar yang ditinggali oleh Lambo kosong kelompong. Pagi itu dia iseng masuk kedalam untuk menganggu Lambo, tapi dia tidak menemukan remaja berwajah cantik itu didalam sana.

Kemanakah si sapi bego itu pergi? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Lambo menghilang begitu saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda pembobolan di kamarnya, dan melihat dari daftar tugas, Lambo tak memiliki tugas apapun selama seminggu ini.

Tsuna melirik tajam kearah Reborn pada saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Chrome yang memberitahunya kalau dia tidak mampu menemukan Lambo dimanapun. Reborn yang merasa sedang di pelototi hanya mendengus, lalu pergi keluar menuju bar kesukaannya untuk minum.

Lambo tidak terdengar kabarnya lagi, sampai ada berita mengerikan tayang di televisi…

Polisi Italia menemukan jasad seorang remaja tanggung berada di sebuah gedung tua bekas pabrik kopi. Dia ditemukan bersimbah darah, urat nadi tangannya teriris sangat dalam, begitupun juga dengan lehernya yang teriris secara horizontal.

Melihat dari kartu identitasnya, remaja itu terdaftar dengan nama; 'Lambo Bovino'.

Mata Reborn seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat paramedis memindahkan jasad Lambo kedalam kantong mayat. Dia, Tsuna, dan para anggota guardian yang lain langsung datang ke lokasi dan bertanya perihal kematian remaja itu.

"Seorang tunawisma secara tidak sengaja menemukannya. Menurut perkiraan ahli forensik kami, dia sudah mati lebih dari 2 hari. Dan melihat dari luka-lukanya, sepertinya dia sendiri yang melakukannya."

Penjelasan dari polisi yang menangani kasus ini sama sekali tidak membuat lega. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik bening yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah amplop kotor dengan nama tertulis didepannya.

"Aku menemukan surat ini didekat mayatnya. Kalian bilang kalau dia adalah salah satu anggota kalian, bukan? mungkin surat ini buat salah satu dari kalian… ada nama di amplopnya, yaitu Reborn."

Reborn bersumpah, kalau dia merasakan nafasnya terhenti untuk beberapa saat kala itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Vongola HQ di rendung duka. Para gadis menangis, menangisi kepergian teman mengobrol mereka. Sedangkan para pria terlihat lebih tenang, padahal hati mereka panas kehilangan salah satu kawan berharga mereka.

Reborn tidak berada diantara mereka. Dia mengurung diri di kamar Lambo yang gelap. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Lambo, membuka amplop surat yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Perlahan dia membuka lembar kertas yang ada didalam. Dia mengenali tulisan surat tersebut, tulisannya Lambo. Tulisannya bagus dan rapih, salah satu hal kecil yang Reborn ketahui tentangnya… dia lalu mulai membaca isi surat itu.

_Reborn? Apakah surat ini sampai kepadamu? Kalau tidak, ya tidak apa-apa. Kalau iya, aku harap kamu senang sekarang. Aku sudah tidak ada. Ha, mainan kesayanganmu sudah pergi selama-lamanya. Sekarang kamu tidak bisa lagi menginjak-injak dan merusakku!_

_ Kenapa, Reborn? Kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku? Dan kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan lemah, tidak melawanmu balik saat kau mulai menyiksaku? Aku begitu bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta padamu selama ini. Sehingga aku membiarkanmu berbuat apapun yang kamu suka, membiarkan harga diriku kamu injak seperti sampah. _

_ Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Reborn. Sekarang aku yang menang. Dan kamu yang kalah. Aku selama ini selalu mencintaimu… ya, selalu. Tapi sayang, kamu tidak pernah mau untuk perduli denganku. aku tidak mau berbicara banyak lagi. Selamat tinggal. Tertanda, Lambo._

Beberapa tetes air jatuh keatas surat itu. Menyebabkan tulisannya jadi kabur. Reborn melototi surat itu dengan air mata mengenang dibawah pelupuk matanya, giginya bercekat dengan kuat, menyebabkan gusinya berdarah.

Lambo… bunuh diri karena dirinya? Semua ini adalah salahnya… membaca surat terakhir peninggalan Lambo membuatnya merana, terlebih lagi karena Lambo menyebutkan kalau selama ini dia merasa sakit karena tidak pernah digubris oleh Reborn.

Padahal Lambo tidak tahu….

Reborn memukul meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur Lambo. Tangannya gemetaran, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah lantai. Surat itu dia gengam di tangan yang satunya.

"Dasar anak bodoh… buat apa dia menyia-nyiakan dirinya untukku!"

Kalau sebenarnya Reborn mencintainya balik.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Better Than Love" by HURTS)

**MATTGASM: **ASDJKLF! beneran dah, gua pengen nyongkel mata Reborn sampe keluar dan patahin semua tulang di badannya! DX sekali aja, kenapa Reborn nggak bisa berbuat baik kepada Lambo.. huh. =3=; *_author komat-kamit_* ah, Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper.

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_U & I_" diambil dari lagu berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Letto_.


End file.
